


愛

by daizhan



Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 他們還是會一起吃飯。大概就是還是願意跟對方慢慢講話的吧。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978408
Kudos: 1





	愛

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2013 年。
> 
> BGM: 安妮朵拉〈永無島〉

我真搞不懂什麼時代了你幹嗎還在意這個，獨立不獨立，你還不是賺我的錢吃我的糧。你看看愛。柯克蘭在清淨無人的清晨面對辦公桌面允諾舉行投票時，他正為了幾百年的夙願奔波，當然不會回到他面前回答這句話。

他現在當面問他，還嚼著馬鈴薯蘇格蘭撇了他一眼，含糊說：嗯，你說得也是。然後繼續咀嚼。

如果你真覺得沒差，也不會問我這個吧。不獨立，還不是賺你的錢吃你的糧。他喝了一口飲料把話接完。氣泡在玻璃杯裏穿透半透明的有色液體現形。他不打算吃完了，只是拄著腮幫子瞪自己的哥哥。你知道，我永遠都是你哥哥。這些話換一種解讀就會變得很適合出自亞瑟之口。他看著蘇格蘭抓起餐巾擺平又摺小拭嘴。

「別想那麼多，不用太難過。」

「我賭公投不會過的。」

「不過也無妨，再辦下一次。」

「告訴我，你真的想做的是什麼？」

你真的還想走嗎？亞瑟一邊盯著他一邊掏出皮夾抽鈔票。年復一年世紀復世紀，活在昇平國度的人們被和平淹沒了，對什麼都不該表現得過度愁苦或喜樂，微慍、抑鬱、以及淺得令人費解的官腔笑容才應於時髦。

他也不可能拳打腳踢或掉淚了。不可能用對待法蘭西斯或阿爾弗雷德的方式，對待蘇格蘭。亞瑟隱約看見老字從辭海露出頭來，牽著了字的端倪。老了。紳士風範和看盡千帆變得應有了。

「別這樣，不過是個名分嘛。」

蘇格蘭多捻起一張餐紙遞給亞瑟。怎麼可以這麼和樂地分道揚鑣呢。這我不允許的。

人們應對離別的態度可以流轉，亞瑟無聲地吶喊著，但離別的本質千古不化啊。

一生以來他們彼此掠奪又分享，從法蘭西的外交契約，到上司，直到亞瑟對蘇格蘭掠奪了——蘇格蘭——他自身，把他變成自己的影子中的一塊。如今蘇格蘭——他又——從亞瑟身上掠奪了——他自己。

若非我已視我們血脈相連，我怎麼會感到痛呢。那麼你難道不痛嗎。亞瑟無聲地吶喊著。

平常他們可以更和順地相處。不提及傷痕的時候大家都只是普通人，太多時間跟風景他們都經歷過了，把曩昔壓抑在枕頭底下是他們多多少少都會的技藝。

不然每天都要拿出來炫耀豈不是太長不大了嗎？就算最後不被討厭也不會被看重。蘇格蘭就是這樣想，才會姑且原諒法蘭西放棄對他堅貞不移的誓言。

它立足海洋與陸地妥協後的新的盡頭，真正的陸地的盡頭。過於邊疆所以他的朋友很少；時代太早所以朋友太少。他除了冷僻地莞爾一笑還能對命運做什麼掙扎嗎。

蘇格蘭漸漸就分不清自己對亞瑟的笑怒是假惺惺還是闖自心地，模擬、揣測、面具跟真實彼此交錯著，然後他就模糊了對亞瑟的心得。噢是的，沒由來劃過的頎長時光，他回首看，其實從頭到尾一直在的，還是英倫的他們而已。

至於現下這換句話說是騎虎難下的獨立之路，他終究不想發表什麼意見了。

  
只有一個小小的盼望：萬萬別有任何仙子來討走記憶；縱願酬以永無島也概不成交。

他抬起眼，直直看進亞瑟的最深處。

「你愛我嗎？無法誠心說出『愛』那就拉倒吧。」

誰都很明白，誰都無法誠心說出「愛」，誰教誰都那麼老那麼滄桑那麼千迴百轉。任何一種愛；誰都無法。

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦我知道他們總是邊吃飯邊講話。我是中國人嘛！！！！！有一種意義的中國人就是，有什麼話要講，那就去吃飯吧！！！！就是我這種意義的啦！！！我就是老是寫同樣的場景彷彿老是畫同樣姿勢的畫手的同人寫手！我懺悔！我去多看電影青年漫畫跟小說！
> 
> 不過他們應該是在家裡吃或者是約會在吃吧，嗯，都要獨立了還是可以約會！還是要約會！


End file.
